Galaxies Guardians/The Wall
The Engineer took a big sip of tea from his mug and glimpsed at all his team members. Lastrich was reading a book and ignoring Volvuna as she chatted to her constantly. The Engineer looked around for Spielg but he was nowhere to be found. Then examined Rakthro who was daydreaming so the Engineer took his fingers and click them together. Rakthro jolted up in surprise, eyes wide open. “Yes?” Rakthro asked, waiting for a command. “Where has Spielg gone?” Asked the Engineer scowling. “He took the car, I don’t know where.” Rakthro replied calmly. The Engineer considered what he had been told and said, “Its a good job I added that tracking device onto the car.” The other three team members surveyed each other questioning the Engineers actions with their eyes. They watched as he took out a laptop and placed it upon the table. Volvuna, Lastrich and Rakthro all crowded around the Engineer as he watched the radar spin around on the computer screen. “Ah!” Exclaimed the Engineer, “I’ve got him! Lets go see what he’s up to.” “Where is he?” Questioned Volvuna. “And how are we going to get to him without a car?” Asked Lastrich. ---- Spielg gazed up in admiration on the gigantic sand coloured wall. He had transformed into a human so he would fit in but he knew he wouldn’t be judged here. As he went to place his hand on the magnificent wall a stranger spoke to him. “Hello!” Said the human, with an American accent, “My name is Gary and this is my wife, Jill.” The man pointed to his wife and smiled. Spielg paused and tried to think of a name. He spurted out, “My name’s Jeffery!” “Nice to meet you Jeffery! Isn’t it beautiful?” He asked, turning around. Spielg turned around and remembered where he was. Darkness and the slight light of stars surrounded him. He was on a massive rock floating through empty space. “Lovely!” Spielg said after a pause. “The rock seems to be a lot more active today! The great one must be wanting to show us something.” Gary said. Spielg flexed his eyebrows down to his nose in a bid to show confusion. “What do you mean ‘more active’?” He questioned. “Can’t you feel it? The whole ground is moving, it feels like there something underneath. And then we seem to be moving towards that solar system at a colossal speed.” Gary told him, smiling in unison with his wife. Spielg looked around, with his beady human eyes, and saw that the wall and the large sandy rock it sat on was, in fact, moving. He then considered the speed they were going, the direction and the objects in that general direction. Spielg decided that it was quite possible that in less than 5 hours the rock could collide with some of the not so distant planets. He dismissed the thought however because he was interrupted by the sound of Gary’s voice. ---- The Engineer, Volvuna, Lastrich, Rakthro sat squashed up in their small, red, rented, intergalactic space car. They were headed for The Great Wall and Spielg. The Engineer explained that the wall was a religious symbol for the Jobeus religion and it was likely that Spielg was a Jobe. On their minuscule 300 mile journey, which would only take 25 minutes in the car, they stopped at a space block and had to deviate to a asteroid-filled space road. Volvuna, Lastrich and Rakthro were all unsure about the route however, the Engineer protested and told them they would be fine. ---- It had been 30 minutes since the crew had set off and an hour since Spielg had arrived at the large pebble. The amazing creature had decided to go back to the homely base. As he approached the Trans-speeder train, a Judoon officer confronted him. “Mo jo ho bo no” The Judoon queried politely, holding up a red and silver device that shone a brilliant blue light upon him. “Err… Sorry what was that?” Spielg asked unsure at the Judoons strangle language. The device flashed twice and the Judoon put it in his chest. Once he had removed it he said, “You cannot get onto the train. It has been closed.” “Why? What has happened?” Spielg questioned, concerned. “We believe there to be a wanted species on this site.” The Judoon replied. Spielg’s bottom lip fell and his shook his head with his earthly hands. ---- Meanwhile, the group were still on their way to catch Spielg slacking from work. The Engineer was at least. Large grey rocks hurled themselves towards the blood red ship and they managed to avoid them, narrowly. “Are you sure this is safe?” Lastrich implored anxiously. “Of course, it is only a nanoscopic patch of heavenly bodies.” The Engineer said changing his tone to make him sound more scientific. “Pick that up from the Doctor?” Volvuna asked casually, rolling her eyes. There was silence for sometime after the question. The gang knew they were doing their best but they were not sure if they could ever meet up to the standards the universe expected. Without warning, an asteroid measuring a meter in length hit the vessel. Whirling off in the craft, the crew screamed. ---- After Spielg bore of looking at the village that was on the rock, he went back to the wall. He told himself that he would finally get to touch the ancient beauty. Slowly, his arm edged closer and closer to it. The exotic transforming alien stopped just millimetres away from this strange, sacred rock. He breathed in and marvelled at his surroundings and the beauty. As he finally placed his hand on the sandy wall, it began to bubble and pop around him. A sandy hand emerged and pulled him in closer, until finally, he was pulled in the the wall. ---- A dim light flickered in the cockpit of the space car. Volvuna squinted as she awoke from the crash. The smell of dirty smoke filled her nostrils and she coughed hard. The collision had somehow caused an explosion inside the car and it had set on fire. Scattered on the floor was bits of shrapnel and random parts of the small vessel. She pulled herself up and managed to drag her weak legs along to Lastrich. She looked at Lastrich for a moment as her chest raised and fell. It looked as though she was sighing at the situation in her deep sleep. She tried to awake her by shaking her but Lastrich did not respond. Above her head the thin sheet of glass, that separated the vital oxygen and the nothing ness of space, began to crack. She shook Lastrich more and more violently. Volvuna fell lifelessly to the ground gasping for air. ---- The strong, determined Judoon marched to the wall. The ground rattled with their footsteps and people scattered as they approached. The commander had taken his helmet off so he could look deeply into the fearful people’s eyes. In his own language, he tasked the men with inspecting the mysterious landmark. Each of them set about tapping the wall with hammers and chisels. Some brave men and women began to plea with the Judoon officers to stop but they immediately pulled their guns out at them. Three people were shot dead when they continued to harass the officers. The Judoon continued to work at the wall and masses of it was chiseled off. No officer had yet been near the site of Spielg’s kidnapping but now they advanced towards it. Officer Mowtow stopped when he heard the cry of “Help Me! Please help me!” Spielg had said these words and his face was peeping out of the rock, like he had been stuck in the concrete. The commander huddled around the spot at told his men to begin work on the area. Spielg thanked the officers but then he disappeared shrieking. A midnight black cloud rose up from the holy wall. ---- Volvuna opened her eyes to see the face of a fresh, beautiful human. He smiled as she awoke and said in an American accent, “Hello sweet cheeks” Volvuna was dazed and did not know what to say to this charming man. She noticed his strong cheek bones, cute dimples and wide smile. His hair fell down on the left side of his face and swayed in the breeze of the air vents. She was overcome by strong emotions for this confident man. He asked her, “The name’s Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?” Before she had time to answer, a pretty black haired woman said, “Stop flirting Jack. My name is Gwen, Gwen Cooper.” “I’m Volvuna and I’m a Kalossian. My ship mates, where are they?” She asked frantically, only just remembering them. “It’s ok they are safe on board our ship” Gwen said softly. Volvuna then related the story of Spielg and how they were trying to get to him but crashed in an accident. Jack said he would help them to find Spielg. ---- The dark cloud now changed form into a beast of indescribable looks. The only recognisable feature of the being was his piercing red eyes, which struck fear into the heart of all those who saw it. In those eyes were a thousand stories of a brutal mass murdering race, who now cowered in a religious wall. All feared them, expect the ever-hardy Judoons. The officers aimed their guns and repeatedly fired at the monster. It made no difference as the laser shot right through the cloud. The foggy creature let out a terrible roar and then began to speak in a strange deep tone. The language was strange and not even the Judoons could understand what it said. While the Judoons were his audience, a few worshippers including Gary and Jill carved Spielg out. The rock was brittle and began to crack whenever it was touched. It was over an hour before Spielg was out, but the beast was still talking. “I can understand it” Spielg said scraping off the remaining rock from his body. “What is it saying?” Asked Gary, whispering. “That this rock we are standing on will collide with that star and he will finally be set free to rule among the land” Spielg said to him. “What can we do then?” Jill asked, scared out of her wits. “Wait, he says we can stop him if… Ow! My head!” Spielg shook his head violently and turned back to his normal form. “I’ve lost the telepathic connection, I can no longer understand!” ---- Torchwood’s first space ship landed on the surface on the rock that was moving dangerously close to the nearest solar system. “I don’t like the look of things around here.” Jack said surveying the area. “Neither do I, we are hurtling at an unusual speed.” Agreed the Engineer. Jack, Volvuna and the Engineer looked one way and Rakthro along with Lastrich looked another. After some time searching all of the team had come to where Spielg was. He explained what had happened and how they were in grave danger. The Engineer immediately set about talking to the beast, he could barely understand the monster as the language he used had gone extinct over 13 billion years ago. “This is the ancestor of Abzorbaloff, it was here before this Universe began and some how managed to stay alive in this rock!” The Engineer told them. “How can you understand it?” Jack questioned, suspiciously. “I’m a Time Lord, I know most languages.” The Engineer said quietly. “Wait… The Time Lord, the Kalossian, the Zygon, the Silurian and the Goloc? You must be the Galaxies Guardians!” Jack said enthusiastically pointing at each member. The team nodded in agreement. “Wow. I’ve heard you guys are great!” Jack said smiling wide. As the rock approached the dazzling sun, the sky turned red and black clouds dotted the horizon. The dark daemon let out a laugh and told the people below it that they have merely 10 minutes to live. On hearing this, the Engineer immediately gave everybody a role. He had a plan. Jack’s large clear crystal was laid on the ground, facing the sun. 30 Judoon troops surrounded it, all with their guns pointing at it. The Engineer explained, rapidly, that he was going to try something with the crystal that would either kill them all or save the whole universe. “You sound like the Doctor!” Jack pointed out, cheerfully. The Engineer ignored this comment and continued, “The crystal will amplify the lasers effects so that when it hits the sun it will cause an artificial solar storm. This will, in theory, push us away from the sun.” “And what about this guy?” Asked Rakthro, pointing to the monster. “Well, the radiation from the wind will kill him and all his little friends trapped in the wall. ” The Engineer said. “And us?” Lastrich asked, worryingly. The Engineer looked away from the group so they could not see the fear in his eyes. Volvuna said that she supported the Engineer and that she knew he wouldn’t ever put them in danger. He knew she was wrong but he couldn’t bear to say anything. All the people on the rocky island gathered around Jack, while the Judoons put their helmets on a prepared to fire. The Engineer looked away in fear while huddling with the team. Scenes of destruction played in his head like a film. The beast finally realised what they were about to do, but it was too late. The guns shot. The beam hit the sun. The land stood still. Darkness covered the land for ten seconds and then fire encompassed the whole rock. Houses, cars and all remains of life vanished from the surface. Only the wall stood standing. Any on-lookers watching the spectacular event would have thought that all were dead. ---- The Engineer opened removed his shaky hand from his eyes. He was in a field of purple grass, where children danced around him. He hugged his team mates when he saw them next to him and they all rejoiced. “Look! It’s the Wall!” Shouted Spielg, pointing at the magnificent view of the asteroid. “It looks beautiful when lit up by the fire.” Volvuna cheered. About a mile away, Gwen, Jack and another man waved to the team and the worshippers. They vanished in a blue beam and left behind them only smiles and happiness. Category:Stories featuring Jack Harkness